Naoto The Nazi
by Roxius
Summary: The Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane is apparently a National Socialist. And Souji is actually Jewish. Naoto X Souji. Only categorized as a crossover due to it being a fic for PERSONA 4. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: ...I was bored. That's all I can say. Naoto is OOC here. And I don't support Nazism or anything myself. This was just a random drabble idea. Bleh.

* * *

"SHIROGANE-SAN!!! GET IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Naoto Shirogane let out a heavy sigh as she entered the office of the principal of Yasogami High. The principal himself, a balding middle-aged man with crooked teeth, had an infuriated expression on his chubby pale face as Naoto took her seat in front of his desk. Neither of them spoke for a good two minutes. Finally, through gritted teeth, the principal hissed:

"...Do you think this is funny?" His words were dripping with venom. A shiver crawled up Naoto's spine.

Naoto shook her head. "No, sir, I...I don't think it's funny at all. I wasn't trying to be funny. I was just following my right to be open about my opinions..." the boyish bluenette explained, crossing one of her legs over the other.

Snarling, the principal opened one of his desk drawers, and pulled out a small blood-red armband, the swastika symbol of Nazi Germany embedded into it. "Then...will you explain why you wore THIS to school today?!!" He shouted, dangling the armband in Naoto's face. Naoto sighed once again.

"I wore that because I believe myself to be a National Socialist, and I completely adhere to the ways of Neo-Nazism," Naoto replied matter-of-factly. She truthfully didn't see any problem with it, but the principal obviously did.

"Although we do allow our students enough freedom to somewhat customize their school uniforms," the principal said, clenching and unclenching his fists several times over, "Wearing something like...like THIS is unacceptable! Shirogane-san, I am VERY disappointed in you for doing something as cruel and thoughtless as this! You know that there are some Jew students in our school, yet you wear this regardless? I never expected you to do something like this!"

"It's not like I'm going to go and kill all the Jews outright...I'll have to wait until I can get them alone with no one around as a witness, and then put a silencer on my pistol, before I-" A smirk formed on Naoto's lips. She was only joking, but with a personality like hers, you could never tell.

"YOU'RE SUSPENDED! NOW TAKE YOUR NAZI PROPAGANDA SHIT AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" The principal threw the armband in Naoto's face, who calmly took it and shoved it into her chest pocket as she stood up. Just before she walked out the door, Naoto did one final thing to piss the Principal off.

Turning to face him, she raised her hand out, put on a serious face, and exclaimed, "SIEG HEIL!!!"

"GET OUT!!!" The principal screamed, his face bright red with rage.

Snickering under her breath, Naoto ran off, feeling rather proud of herself for some reason...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: What? ANOTHER CHAPTER?!!!! I didn't even know this was going to have more than one chapter!!!

* * *

_The school day had finally ended. At the Junes Mall foodcourt, Naoto and her boyfriend Souji were conversing..._

"So, I heard you got suspended today," Souji Seta chuckled under his breath, "Never thought I'd hear something like THAT happen to you! What'd you do, pull your gun out on someone for making fun of your age?"

Naoto shook her head, and she took a large bite out of the hamburger she had ordered. "No, I got in trouble for wearing a swastika armband to school. The principal really blew up in my face about it, too. Apparently, you're not allowed to be a Nazi anymore in this country..."

Souji's face fell, and for a moment he felt like his brain had stopped; did he really just hear Naoto correctly? "W...Wait, did you just say...you're...you're a...a..."

"Yes, I am a member of the National Socialist Party, and I happen to look up to Adolf Hitler as one of my greatest idols...and I had a little crush on him a few years back, I'll admit," Naoto pressed her hand lightly against her chest, "But please do not judge me because of that, since I would hate for our relationship to be ruined simply because of my own ideals...okay?"

"It's...it's alright. I...I...I won't l-leave you...I'll...I'll always love you, N-Naoto..." All of the color drained from Souji's face at that instant. He realized now that maybe it would be best to keep the fact he was half-Jewish (his dad was from Israel) from Naoto for a while. 'Oh god...when Yom Kippur rolls around, I'm fuckin' screwed...'

Suddenly, Teddy came running up to the table, but there was something disturbingly different about him. It may have been the fact that he looked a bit taller these days, or it could be because he was apparently cosplaying as Adolf Hitler himself. Had Souji been drinking anything at that moment, he would have spat it all up in an instant.

Grabbing Naoto's hands, Teddie smiled widely as he exclaimed, "Hey, Naoto-kun, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me borrow these clothes! They seem to be really popular with everyone! Even the security guard inside talked to me! He called me a 'fuckin' fascist bastard' or something, so I suppose that must be really good!"

"I'm glad you like them! Just remember to bring them back to my place later, okay?" Naoto replied.

"Alright!!!" And with that, Teddy skipped off, singing 'Springtime for Hitler' under his breath as he did so. Several passerby would toss him odd looks, and the pretty blond boy would erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Looks like he's enjoying himself..." Naoto muttered with a smile on her lips.

His body shaking with violent shivers, Souji buried his face in his hands. 'I don't know whether to laugh or cry anymore...'


End file.
